Remolino - Historias
by yuzepi
Summary: Luego de derrotar a Pain, Naruto es declardo como muerto en acción y empieza una nueva vida.


Remolino: La muerte de Naruto

Una última gran explosión sacudió la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas. Los resucitados del brutal ataque del líder de Akatsuki a su aldea recién recobraban la conciencia. El resto de sobrevivientes fueron testigos de esa gran explosión y luego un silencio sepulcral pareció rodear a todos los pobladores.

Lo último que se supo del enfrentamiento entre Pain y Naruto fue que el ninja de la hoja había perdido el control y que el Kyubi había despertado, tal vez no con su completo poder en un principio pero sí luego, según palabras Yamato. La pelea se había alejado del centro de la aldea pero aun así las tremendas explosiones que duraron varios minutos se sintieron en todos los rincones de la aldea y muchos temieron lo peor. Luego del ataque de Pain era imposible defenderse de un nuevo ataque del Kyubi.

Muy lejos de donde estaban los sobrevivientes, donde se había originado la última explosión, Naruto se encontraba de pie, caminando muy adolorido y casi a punto de colapsar. Su pequeño encuentro con Nagato y los minutos que conversaron terminaron por agotarlo. Donde había peleado contra Pain prácticamente no quedaba nada, sus ropas habían sido desgarradas durante el feroz combate y sus heridas estaban expuestas. Apenas había logrado alcanzar el bosque cuando sintió que no pudo más y colapsó. Justo en ese momento su maestro, Hatake Kakashi, apareció y detuvo su caída con su espalda. Kakashi se alegró al verlo vivo y se dispuso a llevarlo a la aldea, donde todos los sobrevivientes se empezaban a reunir. Pero el maestro de Naruto estaba preocupado, la condición de su alumno era muy mala y necesitaba de algún medico lo antes posible, para su mala suerte no tenía ningún clon de Katsuyu con él, y cuando le preguntó a Naruto, este apenas le pudo decir que el clon que lo había estado acompañando hace mucho había desaparecido por el terrible poder del Kyubi. Esto no hizo más que acelerar el movimiento de Kakashi para llegar hasta donde estaban los médicos, pero a unos cuantos metros de la aldea fue interceptado por un escuadrón de ninjas ANBU.

Lider ANBU: a pedido del Señor Feudal de la Tierra del Fuego, el ninja Uzumaki Naruto deberá ser escoltado hasta la torre del Hokage en total secreto.

Kakashi: ¿de qué hablan, la Hokage está enterada de esto?

Lider ANBU: No, ella no se encuentra consiente en estos momentos, debido a esto el Señor Feudal está a cargo por el momento.

Kakashi: Naruto se encuentra grave, necesita atención médica lo antes posible.

Lider ANBU: él recibirá la atención necesaria en la torre. Así que deben seguirnos sin llamar la atención de nadie.

El grupo de ANBU, Kakashi y Naruto tomaron un camino diferente para llegar hasta la torre del Hokage donde los esperaba el señor feudal. En aquel lugar les informaron la decisión a la que había llegado el líder de la Tierra del Fuego. Debido a que tener a Naruto, hijo del cuarto hokake y jinchuriki del Kyubi en su aldea, era un gran peligro para todos era imposible dejar todo como hasta ese momento, es decir, con Naruto como ninja de la aldea. Pero mandar a matar a Naruto era algo que el señor Feudal no estaba interesado, después de todo Naruto había detenido al líder de Akatsuki y salvado a la aldea y sus pobladores de la mayor catástrofe de su historia, por eso había llegado a la siguiente decisión.

Señor Feudal: Naruto Uzumaki no puede permanecer más en la aldea, su presencia implica un peligro demasiado grande para los habitantes de este país y estoy seguro que aunque este ataque fue detenido, habrá más en el futuro. No puedo olvidar que él nos terminó salvando y debido a como se desarrolló la pelea, esto nos ha dado el escenario perfecto. Quedará en la historia oficial que Naruto Uzumaki murió derrotando a Pain, líder de Akatsuki. Su nombre será recordado como el de un gran héroe de la aldea y su leyenda vivirá por siempre. Con el anuncio de su muerte evitaremos nuevos ataques a la aldea y al país del Fuego y dejaremos un mundo "libre" del Kyubi por algún tiempo.

Kakashi: pero…

Señor Feudal: esto no ha sido una discusión, solo un anuncio para ti. Los únicos que sabemos de esto somos nosotros. Ni los consejeros de la aldea ni Danzo saben de las acciones que estoy tomando, y deberías agradecérmelo, no te imaginas lo que ellos quisieran hacer con Naruto. Te elegí a ti para que le digas a Naruto sobre esta decisión. Si el llegara a ir contra mi decisión y darse a conocer no me quedará otra opción que sentenciarlo a muerte o peor aún, dejárselo a Danzo para que haga lo que siempre quiso.

Kakashi: entiendo.

El Señor Feudal indicó a Kakashi que siguiera a los ANBU hasta un lugar poco conocido de la torre donde lo empezaron a curar. Kakashi se encontraba cansado pero no podía quedarse ahí mucho tiempo. Según le habían indicado, él daría la primera noticia de la muerte de Naruto.

XXX

La gente en la aldea se empezaba a impacientar, no había ninguna noticia del Kyubi ni de Pain desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los ninja que habían sobrevivido ya había llegado donde se realizó la pelea pero no encontraron nada más que pedazos de las ropas de ambos ninja. De entre los arboles apareció Kakashi, en sus brazos llevaba la capa con la que Naruto había llegado a la aldea y trozos de tela de la ropa de su discípulo. Con la mirada en el piso y su ojo cubierto Kakashi dio la noticia. Frente a él estaban los compañeros de Naruto, ninjas y aldeanos de la aldea.

Kakashi: como muchos saben, Naruto perdió el control y el Kyubi fue liberado casi por completo. Pero algo sucedió y Naruto logró recobrar el control y llevó la pelea con Pain muy lejos de acá. Al final fue un combate muy largo donde ambos entregaron sus vidas por sus ideales. En el lugar de la pelea no quedó nada más que esto, trozos de ropa y manchas de sangre en los alrededores, y era de esperarse con la gran cantidad de chakra y poder que tenían ambos. No hay cuerpos que enterrar, solo recuerdos a los que debemos aferrarnos y ver con alegría. Hoy Naruto no solo derrotó al líder de Akatsuki, sino que también pudo contener al Kyubi por sí mismo. Naruto Uzumaki murió hoy protegiéndonos a todos y como tal debe ser recordado como uno de los más grandes héroes de nuestra historia. Todos debemos recordar como lo tratamos durante su infancia y en su honor, no debemos volver a cometer los mismos errores.

La aldea se quedó en silencio. Nadie pudo decir nada. El único sonido que se logró escuchar fue el de las lágrimas de muchas personas caer al piso. Luego de un tiempo la gente se empezó a dispersar del lugar, y el consejo de ancianos tomo el control de la aldea para empezar las reparaciones y atención de los heridos. Los compañeros de Naruto no lo podían creer, pero su deber como ninja les impedía quedarse sin hacer nada, al menos en su honor, debería ayudar con lo que pudieran.

Kakashi retornó rápidamente donde se encontraba aun un inconsciente Naruto, siendo curado por los ANBU personales del señor Feudal quien ya se había retirado de la aldea. Ahora, la última misión que le habían encomendado a Kakashi era llevar a Naruto a las afueras de la aldea sin que nadie lo viera, y no fue tan difícil con toda la conmoción que había en el lugar.

En el consejo de la Aldea se discutieron muchos temas, entre ellos el de nombra un nuevo Hokage, pero gracias a la inteligencia de Shikaku, Danzou no logró su cometido y el nombramiento quedó postergado. Toda decisión sería tomada por el grupo completo, así demorara un poco más. Ellos podían esperar a Tsunade por algo más de tiempo. También se les informo que Kakashi escoltaría al señor Feudal hasta su centro de operaciones, lo que dio la cubierta perfecta para que realice su misión.

XXX

Dos días después y con la ayuda de los ANBU, Kakashi llevó a un todavía inconsciente Naruto a las afueras de la aldea camuflándose entre las carrozas de suplementos que entraban y salían de la aldea. Muchos ninja aún seguían llorando la pérdida de Naruto y era lo único de lo que hablaba dentro y fuera de la aldea. Kakashi no dejaba de pedir perdón en su mente por tamaña mentira, pero creía que era lo mejor para Naruto, quien ya había pasado por demasiado a tan corta edad.

Naruto empezó a recobrar la conciencia horas después de salir de la aldea, pero al ver a su maestro a su lado lo tranquilizó, a pesar de que se estuvieran moviendo en una carroza. Al día siguiente, y con un Naruto ya mucho mejor, Kakashi le comunicó lo que el señor Feudal le había comunicado. El ninja que había derrotado a Pain no sabía que pensar, si bien su sueño de ser Hokage no se podría realizar, había logrado salvar a la aldea, vengar a su maestro y ser reconocido por todos. Con su "muerte", la mentalidad de muchos en la aldea había cambiado y podía confiar en que Tsunade, Kakashi y sus compañeros encaminaran a todos por el camino ninja que él tenía. Además, entendió muy bien que mientras él sea un jinchuriki el peligro nunca se detendría, y la próxima vez ya no habría un Nagato quien le devolviera la vida a todos los que murieron. Sorprendentemente Naruto entendió lo que Kakashi le estaba diciendo y aquel día, ambos tuvieron una última comida junto a una fogata, recordando todos los años que habían compartido y contando historias de sus combates. Fue en esa oportunidad que Kakashi le contó sobre la vez que copió el jutsu número mil, como le gustaba llamarlo. Después de todo, tenía que hacerle honor a su sobrenombre.

XXX

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi ya no estaba y Naruto dejó sus viejas ropas atrás enterradas junto al árbol cercano a la fogata, bastante profundo para que nunca sean encontradas, y se cambió a unas completamente diferentes, regalo de su maestro. Para estar seguro cambió de apariencia y empezó a caminar sin rumbo.

Luego de varios días Naruto llegó hasta el puerto del país del fuego, era de noche y el cielo estaba despejado. Casi ya no tenía dinero y cuando estaba buscando algo con que comprar comida entre la ropa que le habían dejado, encontró una carta, en uno de los lados decía "1000". Naruto la abrió en ese momento y la leyó. Miró al cielo y pudo ver las estrellas y la luna llena. Será el destino pensó y con lo que le quedaba de dinero alquiló un bote y salió a mar abierto, siguiendo a la luna. Luego de algunas horas navegando, la luna llena se estaba ocultando y su reflejo en el mar se veía claramente. Naruto giró su cabeza y observo la luna y su reflejo y pensó que ya había visto esa imagen antes. Byakugan pensó. El recuerdo de su compañera que se sacrificó para ayudarlo vino a su mente.

Naruto se mordió el dedo, similar a cuando se hace un jutsu de invocación, y junto con su chakra empezó a dispersarlo en el aire. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vio que su sangre se aferraba a algo parecido a una telaraña y dirigió su bote hasta ese lugar. Extendió la mano y una especie de tela le impedía seguir avanzando, era algo muy peculiar que nunca antes había visto. Todo encajaba con la carta que le habían dejado. Finalmente usando su sangre y su chakra dibujó el símbolo de los Uzumaki en el aire, y la tela se abrió, dejándolo pasar.

N/A: intentare que las historias se puedan leer de forma independiente o desde el punto de vista de algun personaje cuando decida continuarlo. Por ahora este capitulo será el unico hasta que se me ocurra algo interesante.


End file.
